


Shower me in Good Times

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Come Marking, Creampie, F/M, Jealous Lydia Martin, Kinktober 2020, Lydia is not impressed, Marking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles is a hottie and the school has taken notice, Voyeurism, pre-Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Ever since her school wide lake beach party last year where half the senior class finally had the religious experience of seeing a wet, shirtless Stiles, Lydia has had it with girls and guys tripping over themselves around the mole spotted boy and decides to show the school exactly who he belongs too.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 62





	Shower me in Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> Lydia sets up to be watched while she and him have sex without him knowing or consenting to be watched. 
> 
> This is day 3 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kinks are Voyeurism and Shower Sex
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

To say Lydia was pissed was an understatement. The banshee wasn't just pissed, she was furious. Anyone with half a brain could see her practically shaking with barely contained rage as she sat in study hall at her and Stiles usual table. The current source of her anger was the bleach blonde bitch, whose tits were practically spilling out of her low-cut shirt, sitting in front of her attempting to flirt and play footsie with a confused Stiles, who had stupidly agreed to help the girl understand some homework problem for Coach Finstock’s class next period. Fucking Jenny Samson hadn't been interested in getting help with economics, no that bitch had only been interested in putting her hands on something that doesn't belong to her. 

Everything had been fine and normal until an intense heat wave had suddenly hit Beacon Hills last week due to a family of phoenixes passing through on their way to meet up with their flock down south. Since they could do nothing but wait out the hot weather Lydia had decided to throw a huge lake beach party at her family’s lake house. To anyone who had asked why Lydia had simply remarked that the cool, shaded lake was the perfect place for the overheating teen population of Beacon Hills to spend the weekend. However, to Lydia it was also the perfect opportunity to ogle a wet, half naked Stiles, who had recently filled out and grown into his broad shoulders. The two teens had been dancing around each other since the Darach and Alpha pack had invaded their lives but the nogitsune that had possessed the brilliant mole spotted boy had halted any progress towards their budding relationship. After they had defeated the dark spirit Stiles had pulled away, wracked with guilt over the pain and destruction his body had caused, and Lydia, wrapped up in her own guilt and grief, had let him. By the time Lydia had pulled herself together Stiles had been dating Malia and their would-be relationship had fizzled out. Now during their senior year, she and Stiles were both finally single however Lydia has no idea where she stands with the guy currently. Had she been asked maybe about a year ago she would have had been 100% confident in her answer on how he feels about her however now that the banshee is fully aware of her own feelings for hyperactive human, Stiles’ feelings are now a complete mystery. 

Watching Jenny reach out to play with the ends of Stiles’ messy hair has her gritting her teeth and snapping he favourite pencil in half. The smug look the fake blonde had thrown her way when fingers had caused Stiles to fumble through his explanations, his face flushed a bright red in embarrassment. It's really Lydia’s fault, the only reason half the school is now drooling over the sarcastic boy is because she had thrown that lake party. Not only had she been able to blatantly stare at Stiles’ toned body but the rest of the school had now had the religious experience of seeing a wet, shirtless Stiles, and rumours and pictures had spread like wildfire throughout the school over the size of his dick. Some sophomore girl having caught a glimpse of the outline of his cock through his wet board shorts and had snapped a photo, sharing it online. Lydia’s not even gonna lie and say she didn't save the picture to her phone the moment it had shown up on her dashboard but the amount of people now panting after Stiles is getting ridiculous. Between Jenny oops I've spilled my boobs Samson, the freshman brats that had been eye fucking Stiles the hallway and the rumour she had heard in the bathroom this morning, Lydia has had enough. Glaring at Jenny who has slides up against Stiles, practically sitting in the guy’s lap, has Lydia making up her mind; Stiles was hers, regardless of whether they were official or not, and it's time she reminded the school who the mole doted teen belonged too. 

Setting up and putting her plan into motion had been incredibly easy, all it took for Coach to keep practice on despite the rain and keep Stiles behind after practice was a crisp $20 dollar while getting Danny’s help simply involved a single text to set the Hawaiian boy up with a new boy toy to play with. Smirking Lydia watches Stiles chat animatedly with Scott during lunch as she puts her final piece of her plan in place. 

“Stiles?” 

“Yeah Lyds?” 

"Can I have a ride home today? I was supposed to head home with my mom but something came up.” 

“Uh sure but lacrosse practice is still on despite the rain so I won't be able to drive you home until after practice. I swear coach is crazy!” 

Smiling sweetly at the rambling boy, the banshee assures him that that's fine and she can easily wait for practice to finish. Turning back to her lunch Lydia tries to ignore her classmates staring as Stiles takes a big bite of his BLT, tongue chasing an escaping streak of tomato juice that runs down his hand. ‘The end of the day can't come soon enough.’ Lydia thinks, watching Scott’s face twist at what she’s assumes is their peers talking about his best friend mouth. 

Lydia winces as she watches Stiles hit the ground hard, once again slipping in the mud, feeling a bit guilty for being the reason Stiles is still on the field despite practice having ended an hour ago. The banshee watches the boy run a more drills few drills before Coach finally dismisses him and quickly packs up her books, dropping them off in her locker as she makes her way towards the boy’s locker room. Rounding the corner Lydia catches a soaking wet, muddy Stiles making his way through the side entrance, cursing Coach who had clearly had it out for him today. Looking up to see the banshee watching him with an amused look on her face Stiles feels his face heat up, thankful for the mud to his blush. 

“Hey Lyds, fuck I'm so sorry! I don't know what crawled up Finstock’s ass but he seriously had it out for me today. Let me change quickly and I'll take you home.” 

“Stiles you're soaking wet and covered in mud. Take a shower, I'm fine waiting a bit longer. Just let me know if the locker room is clear, there's barely anyone still here and I'd much rather wait in the locker room for you than by myself in some sketchy empty part of this school.” 

Stiles eyes widen, cheeks burning as he realizes he's going to be naked in the same room as the beautiful girl before him. Not trusting himself to say something stupid, the boy quickly nods and heads into the locker room calling out the all clear for the banshee to come in, feeling completely out of his depth as Lydia walks in and ushers him towards the showers before she ducks around a row of lockers to wait for him. Grabbing his stuff from his locker Stiles quickly strips out of his muddy, wet clothing, keeping his boxers on in case Lydia suddenly rounds the corner. Dropping his gear in the dark plastic bag he keeps in his bag for when he has to deal with bloody or shredded clothing during the pack’s supernatural dealings, Stiles makes a break for the showers to wash up as fast as possible, missing a soft banging noise coming from the empty locker beside his, Lydia however did not and waits till she hears the shower running before she quickly strips and makes her way to the girl hidden in the locker. Rounding the row of lockers, quickly checking that Stiles’ back is towards them, the banshee suddenly rips open the locker, slamming her hand against Jenny’s mouth to prevent her from making noise and ruining her plan. The other girl’s eyes bulge in her head as she takes in Lydia’s nude form. Leaning in Lydia lets a vicious smirk decorate her face as she stares the other senior girl down. 

“Jenny, Jenny, Jenny. Hiding in the boy’s locker room after lacrosse practice, how scandalous.” 

Lydia snips as the other girl mumbles against the banshee’s hand, not having moved it less Jenny decides to do something stupid. Not that that would surprise the strawberry blonde considering Jenny had stupidly and quite loudly discussed her plan to try and catch a peak of the package Stiles was carrying while he was washing up after practice, promptly setting in motion Lydia’s whole plan. A dark look crosses Lydia’s face as she stares down at Jenny tightening her grip on the girl’s face before she continues speaking. 

“Listen very closely you bleached bitch. Stiles is mine. He always has been and always will be.” 

Lydia snarls, shoving the stunned girl back into the locker, closing the door before she spins on her heel and heads into the shower to start the next part of her plan. Lydia smiles softly seeing Stiles had gone to shower in his boxers, happy that Jenny hadn't gotten to see him before her. Pressing her breasts against Stiles’ slick back as she wraps her arms around his waist, Lydia feels the boy jump in surprise, heart racing in his chest as he quickly spins around, freezing as he's met with an eyeful of the banshee's ample chest. 

“Ly-Lydia! Wha… What the h-hell are you doing?!” 

Stiles stutters, shifting his eyes away from the stunning picture Lydia’s slick, naked body make, cheeks burning as he feels himself stiffen up, his wet boxers doing nothing to his growing erection. Blinking innocently up at the stuttering boy, Lydia tilts her head to the side, a sly smile gracing her lips. 

“Well I'm making a point.” 

Lydia says nonchalantly, pressing against the guy's lean, wet body as Stiles swallows hard, feeling the girl’s harden nipples against his skin. Taking a quick peak at the beautiful genius, Stiles licks his lip as he catches a glimpse of creamy skin briefly wondering what she means. 

“What, what point?” 

“That you belong mine.” 

Lydia remarks dropping to her knees, slipping her fingers beneath the hem of Stiles’ boxers before she looks up at the beautiful, confused boy for permission, grinning when he gives her a shy nod. Gripping the wet material Lydia slides the boxers done, moaning when Stiles’ massive prick hits her face once she releases it from its confines. Lydia stares at Stiles’ huge cock, a little intimated by its length and surprising thickness before she swallows her nerves and leans in to give the hot flesh a tentative lick, enjoying the silky feel of it under her tongue. Adjusting her position Lydia wraps a hand around Stiles’ cock, slowing stroking him, thankful for the spray of warm water to easy the movements. 

“Fuuuuuck…Lydia!” 

Stiles moans, hips bucking forward into the beautiful girl’s grip, almost convinced he is actually passed out outside, drowning in the mud, not able to fully believe that Lydia actually wants him this way. The boy’s eyes squeeze shut, back arching as he feels Lydia’s mouth sucking at the sensitive underside of his cock. Smirking, loving the feeling of the brilliant boy above her shaking in pleasure as she worships his cock with her mouth and hands, Lydia lightly drags her teeth down the sensitive flesh, reaching down to nip at his swollen balls before sealing her lips around the tip of his cock. ‘After this there should be no confusion about who Stiles belongs to.’ Lydia thinks, smiling smugly around the bulbous head of the boy’s cock, hoping that Jenny and the rest of the school are watching Lydia claim Stiles as her own. Relaxing her throat Lydia swallows Stiles’ massive cock down to the root, leaving a bright pink lipstick print around the base of his dick before she needs to pull off for some air, gagging a bit from his size. Taking a moment to catch her breath Lydia sends Stiles a flirty wink, loving the blush that spreads across his pale cheeks. Keeping her gaze on his as she leans in and swallows the head of his dick again, Lydia sucks, licks and bobs her head on his burning, throbbing cock, wrapping her hand around the flesh she can't fit in her mouth without gagging. Feeling a hand snake into the curls of her hair, Lydia’s head is forced to stop her movements as Stiles’ hand tightens his grip pulling her back so the tip of his dick is barely brushing against the dangly thing in the back of her throat, the weight of his hot, silky flesh resting against her tongue. She is suddenly harshly pulled off the rest of Stiles’ cock with a sharp cry before she is pressed hard against the shower wall, thighs held in a bruising grip as Stiles slams his lips against her own. Stiles’ hard cock and hips press harshly against her own as he uses his weight to push her into the cold shower tiles. Seeing the hooded, lust filled look in Stiles’ eyes, Lydia can't help but moan at the sinful picture Stiles makes, his wet hair plastered to his head, his delicious treasure trail extending from his belly button to his pelvis, panting as the spray of the shower runs down his toned body making it glisten. Wrapping her legs around his hips, Lydia drags Stiles closer to her weeping core, loving the press of his clock against her sensitive clit. 

“Stiles please! Want you, need you to fill me with that massive cock between your legs!” 

“Jesus fuck Lyds. C-condom, I need a condom.” 

“Don't need one, I have IUD. Wanna feel your cum dripping out of me on the ride home.” 

Wrapping her arms around Stiles’ head Lydia brings the boy into an absolutely filthy kiss, squirming as she feels Stiles hand leaving her hips briefly. Snaking his hands under her thighs, fingers digging back into her hips, Stiles adjusts his grip in order to completely support her weight as he gets into position, his cock now resting at her entrance. Slowly dropping her body down, the two teens moan wantonly as Stiles’ cock slips inside, rearranging Lydia’s insides the deeper he goes. Groaning Stiles stills as he feels himself bottoming out, cock pressing again the banshee’s cervix, wanting to give Lydia time to adjust to his size. Lydia struggles to breathe as she feels her cunt stretched wide around Stiles’ monster cock, thankful the boy seems to understand she needs a minute or two to adjust. Resting her face in his neck Lydia shoots a victorious look in Jenny’s direction, smiling wickedly at the spot Danny had said he had set up the camera, trusting the tech wizard to make sure there was no trace of the footage once its job had been completed. Lydia basks in her victory for a few seconds longer before she starts sucking marks into the pale skin of Stiles’ neck, moaning as she feels him involuntarily jerks his hips in pleasure. Squirming Lydia gives the boy the go ahead that he can start moving and isn't disappointed when she feels Stiles making some tentative slow thrusts before picking up speed once he’s sure the girl in his arms isn't in pain. The drag of his thick cock inside her is making the banshee see stars as the two move and buck against each, her lips attached to any available skin, sucking her marks into his pale skin. 

"Goooood Lyds, you feel so good. Fuck can't believe we're doing this. Wanted to do this for s’long baby.” 

Stiles moans as his thrusts pick up in speed, pressing biting kisses into any flesh he can reach, still not able to believe this is really happening. 

"Yeah you've wanted to fuck my tight little body? Shove your massive prick deep into my guts? Mark me as yours?” 

“Fuuuuuck! Ye-yeah want the whole school to know you mine.” 

“Mmmmmh if I'm yours does that mean you belong to me and only me?” 

“Yeah Lyds I'm yours. Only yours, don't belong to anyone else but you.” 

Smirking at the guy’s words Lydia nips at the shell of his ear, tongue soothing her bites, relishing in the strangled moan it draws out of the gorgeous boy wrapped around. 

“So, make me as yours baby. Flood my guts with some much of your thick cum anyone who looks at me will know who I belong to.” 

Stiles moans loudly at her filthy whispered words, unaware of the audience they have, both live and online, as he wilding thrusts into the tight, wet, burning heat of Lydia’s cunt, so close to his orgasm. Adjusting his grip again Stiles snakes a hand between their bodies, fingers pressing into the banshee’s clit, rubbing and pinching the flesh until he feels Lydia fall apart in his arms as her orgasm washes over her. Hissing at how tightly Lydia is squeezing his pulsing cock as she comes, Stiles can only last another few moments before he slams himself in as deep can he can go, back arching, body tensing as his release explodes out of him, coating the girl’s insides with his sticky, thick cum. Leaning against the wall in order to prevent both the teens from falling, Stiles is panting against into Lydia’s neck, his chest heaving from exertion. Slipping out of the girl’s wet, crushing heat Stiles’ cock gives an interested twitch as he watches his cum spill out of Lydia’s loose cunt before he turns his attention to the loving look on the banshee’s face as she stares at him. Leaning forward Stiles presses a series of soft kisses against Lydia’s lips, basking in the warm spray of the shower and the feel of the girl’s soft body pressed against his. Breaking the kiss Stiles rests his forehead against Lydia’s, taking a moment to organize his thoughts before he asked the question that has been bouncing around the back of his mind since this hard started. 

“Soooo does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?” 

Laughing softly at Stiles’ hopeful tone, chest swelling with love for this precious boy. ‘Only Stiles would ask something like that.’ Lydia thinks fondly, smiling as she presses a soft kiss to his lips before she answers the guy. 

“Yeah Stiles, it means I'm your girlfriend now.” 

“Excellent, now come here and give you boyfriend some more kisses.” 

Stiles grins as he watches his new girlfriend laugh, shaking her head at the guy's antics before she leans in to kiss her new boyfriend. Stiles briefly wonders what exactly had happened that pushed Lydia to need to claim him in such a way before he decides he doesn't really care as his girlfriend's tightens her grip on his hair, dragging him deeper into their kiss.


End file.
